User talk:TheChampionOfTime
Denchen Hello my good sir I've been keeping an eye on the wiki activity, you messaged 41.51.141.119. (see bottom) I don't know if I was the user you were referring to, but it isn't me pal. Though anyways, their edit summaries are somewhat similar, maybe they follow the activity, if they do they may have picked up a few things from me - I like to think so he he. NOTE: That isp is now adding links to the Surprise Surprise special page I created, looks dodgy now... but it isn't me he he. Though if it is me you are refering to, thanks for the consideration, it's really kind. I'd also like to ask a small favour of you whilst I'm here. I've been blocked for three months on the TARDIS Data Core for contacting another user and asking them to refrain from adding profanities. What I said was misinterpreted as a personal attack, which I'd never do - you know how much I love the auld core. I'm wondered if you'd put in a good word for me at the admins. I can only swear to you, personal attacks are never my intention, especially on people who have worked on DW. I asked them to stop as the revision history told me he was the only individual who had added categories to both threads, so my accusation was an unjust accusation but a request from fact. Since I've been blocked, there have been spam, profanities and spoilers added to the wiki, things I could have undone - instead I watched it happen, watch a wiki I love get destroyed because I was misunderstood. That hurts, it really does. Anyways best wishes, and a happy new year pal. It's nice to know I have an editing pal in you. DENCH-and-PALMER ✍ talk to me 17:27, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Hi, you really are doing great work, but I can't help but notice that your editing and speech patterns are very similar to a good user who was recently banned. If this is not you, you can stop reading now and get on with the great work! If this is you, I like to remind you that trying to circumvent blocks can't lead to anything good. Regardless of who you are, I'd like to point out that the faction paradox wiki is currently experiencing a rebirth and could do with all the help it can get and there's a bit of Faction Paradox content available for free online. : ) CoT ? 17:07, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Evidence I wanted to show you evidence CoT. Best wishes mate. DENCH-and-PALMER ✍ talk to me 15:21, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Admin request I've changed your user rights over to admin. I'd prefer to have a request from NateBumber rather than just your request. I'd rather not foist bureaucrat status on a user unless they actively want it. --Tangerineduel / talk 08:04, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for that message, Champion. You're a good editor, and you've got a great knowledge behind you. Perhaps my opinions on the wiki have thrown a spanner in the works here. I have way too much of Tardis in my mindset, and that wiki does have its problems, too. The Faction range under Obverse has clearly taken a shared universe approach, so I look forward to seeing the inclusion of their other characters to the wiki. I think it's best I take a step back here and allow you lot to take a healthy new approach here. --Revan\Talk 15:52, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Hey You said hey on the Tardis wikia, so I thought I'd say hey here. Hey. :) ----[[User:Ebyabe|'Ebyabe']] [[User Talk:Ebyabe|'(talk)']] 04:33, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Copyright concerns I was looking through my copy of The Book of the War, and realized that the page The Book of the War (novel)/Causalities of War is exactly what's in the book word-for-word. Is that a concern? ----[[User:Ebyabe|'Ebyabe']] [[User Talk:Ebyabe|'(talk)']] 06:19, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Rivera Manuscript Any thoughts on the best page name for the renegade whose experiences make up the Rivera Manuscript? I'm leaning towards Praxis-dosed renegade (The Book of the War), since Imprisoned renegade (The Book of the War) could refer to the renegades trapped by the Homeworld as babel hosts. Hope you're well! My 2FA has been acting up, so I've not been on Discord in a bit, but I hope it's running well without me. – N8 ☎ 18:18, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :Glad I caught you! :) Rivera Manuscript renegade is brilliant in its simplicity. Can't believe I didn't think of it myself. :I ... hadn't thought about how to wikify the briefings. Yikes, that's a puzzle. It'd definitely be easiest to give them all different pages, since they all have individual names (and their own table of contents even); that'd also simplify the fact that they're not all by SBJ, and even the ones he wrote are attributed to others. Despite all that, I'd definitely lean toward The Book of the Enemy linking material, just cuz a billion pages would be gross ... or hey, many of them are designed to accompany the subsequent stories, so could we put them on the page of the corresponding ... no, that doesn't make any sense. Jeez. I'll definitely be giving this more thought. What do you think? – N8 ☎ 19:01, February 16, 2018 (UTC) You'll probably be interested with what I wrote on tardis:Talk:The Book of the Enemy (anthology). – N8 ☎ 16:13, March 15, 2018 (UTC)